The present invention relates to a device for lifting and/or moving bales of hay, preferably round bales of hay. More particularly, this invention relates to a device which can be attached to an existing vehicle to convert the latter into a bale lifter and/or mover.
Present farming operations are increasingly utilizing round hay bales rather than the familiar rectangular or "square" bales. Most farmers have difficulty moving and storing these bales because of their size, weight, and awkwardness. Farmers would like to move these round bales quickly and compactly; however, there is limited field equipment available for this purpose, and that which is available is far too costly for the smaller farmers, in addition to being large, cumbersome, and complex.
Farmers currently baling round hay bales are utilizing several multi-use attachments, forklifts, front-end loaders, and other machines to lift and move the round bales of hay for storage and feeding.
Hay forks, which operate on the lift arms of the tractor, will move one bale from place to place in the field, but in order to quickly load a trailer using hay forks, the trailer must be parked in a ditch, and loaded from the side. If there is a ditch available, it can be moist and easily trap the trailer in mud. Another drawback to the hay forks is that there is no way to stack the bales two-high in the hay barn, requiring double the surface area under roof to store round bales out of the weather.
The hay spike operates much the same way as the hay forks and has the same disadvantages.
Some farmers have tractors equipped with front-end loaders, while other farmers own a separate piece of equipment for the front-end-loader. This front-end-loader will accomplish the desired end result, however, the lower income farmer usually cannot afford a tractor large enough to power the hydraulics required for the front-end loader, nor could they afford the cost of a separate machine for this purpose. Also, when using the front-end loader type of attachment, the larger the hay bale, the larger the tractor needed for counterbalance, thus adding to the economical disadvantages of this option.
Some farmers use an attachment called a hay forklift, similar to a fork-lift type machine. This equipment is more costly, includes a mast and carriage, and requires hydraulics, which as already stated, are only available on the larger, more costly tractors.
With property values and expense of buildings on the rise, farmers also want a way to stack rolled bales, and reduce their storage area. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift will accomplish this.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a Hay Lift device that is compact, quick and easy to install, simple to operate, and inexpensive to build.
A preliminary search was conducted on the field of the above invention and the following U.S. Patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Dugan 5,150,999 Sept. 29, 1992 Smith 5,178,505 Jan. 12, 1993 Rhodes 4,854,809 Aug. 8, 1989 Bruce 5,281,068 Jan. 25, 1994 Fetter 4,911,596 March 27, 1990 Lynch 4,674,786 June 23, 1987 Mailleux et al. 4,778,330 Oct. 18, 1988 ______________________________________
The Dugan patent discloses an attachment for use on the front of a tractor, or adapted for use on the rear, which operates as a swing arm, or hinged lever and utilizes additional hydraulics. An alternate embodiment of the Dugan attachment calls for a rear mounted rotating frame, which is large, complex in comparison to the Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift, and therefore heavy. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift operates with expanding scissors-action, with less material, expense, time, and effort.
The Smith patent discloses an attachment with 2 frames and 2 hydraulic cylinders, with multiple impaling spears. This attachment uses intermediate channels and a connecting framework between the three-point-hitch and the bale lifting device, involving the addition of materials, time, and expense. An additional hydraulic cylinder provides for pivoting of the load once it is engaged and lifted. The lift height is stated as being approximately 42 inches. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift operates with scissors-action, is simple in design and installation, pivots the load simultaneously as it lifts, and will lift 63 inches.
The Rhodes patent shows a hay bale elevator apparatus in a hinged box-like configuration in combination with a hydraulic cylinder. Engaging of the bale is done with a pair of tubular forks which reach under the bale. Engaging the hydraulic cylinder lifts the outer framework which is guided in its movement by the rear framework. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift, requires minimal material, functions with scissors-action, engages the bale face with a spear, and will lift the bale 63 inches high.
The Bruce patent shows a vertical framework or mast, having pivoting overhead lift arms which are powered from above and grab the bale from overhead by closing around the circumference. This device requires external power to pivot the arms to engage and release the hay bale. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift is a small and simple attachment, operating from ground level and with little set up time, material, and effort.
The Fetter patent shows a pivoting frame for mounting on the front of a tractor, having round bale engaging forks, a back stop for the bale to rest upon when lifted, and a hydraulic cylinder. The Fetter device will lift a bale to be moved without addressing the need to stack bales one upon another. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift, operates with scissors-action and is specifically designed to lift a six-foot load high enough to set one load upon another.
The Lynch patent shows a bale handling device with impaling spears mounted on a frame. The strength of the large impaling spear was an object of the Lynch invention, which was addressed with an elongated sheath. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift does not require an elongated sheath on the load engaging means. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift addresses the additional function of raising the bale.
The Mailleux et al. device is an overhead swing attached to the tractor loader arms. It contains clamps mounted on a mast, and is much heavier, complex and more expensive to build, as well as more difficult to connect and disconnect to a tractor, requiring the tractor to have loader arms. The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift can be moved by one person, is quickly connected and disconnected, and mounts on the three-point-hitch of a tractor.
A number of other methods have been tried to lift and load these bales, which are either more cumbersome, complex, or costly. None of the above patents or methods describe disclose the specific structural arrangement and relationship of the components incorporated into this invention, nor will they accomplish all of the objects of this invention.
The Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift can replace the above described types of equipment. The present invention, the Heavy-duty Hay Scissors Lift, provides a simple and inexpensive way to load and unload round bales, including the ability to stack large round bales with the same simple device.